Melody
by AkasunaNoKairi
Summary: I don't own any Creepypasta! But I hope you guys like it! Melody never knew who was her father. Her mother, Jane the killer, kept her away from him. Melody knows about her mothers action, and protect her in anyways. Her life was very calm, until she met with a certain someone...
1. Chapter 1

All I can think of is my music. As I hit the cold keys on my piano, I felt the pain on my cheek, and then warm liquid started to run down to my jaw line. I stop playing my piano to check what was going on with my cheek. As I looked at the mirror, I saw that my Chelsea smile was about to rip.

"Help!" I yelled _click clank click clank,_ was all I can hear as she ran from down stairs. "What's the matter?" she spoke in a very soft tone. When I saw her pale skin was glowing in the darkness of our abounded house. Her midnight color hair matches with her skin very beautify and her soulless eye always has a way to find me comfort. Many knows her as Jane the Killer, but I never seen that side of her before. Even though I know who she truly is, no matter what, she will always be my loving mother.

Jane's P.O.V

"Help!" I heard my daughter screaming, and no time to think I ran to her. "What's the matter" I said to her. I saw the blood dripping down to her jawline, so I grab a wet cloth as try my best to stop the bleeding.

"Do you want me to sew them back" I ask, I looked at her…she looks just like _him_, especially with that carved smile. The only thing she had from me, were my eyes, before the incident. "Yes," she whimpers. I grab the sawing kit, and stated piercing the needle through her skin, she winces of pain. I know that she was used to it, but I couldn't help to feel bad about it. It was my entire fault, if only I stopped those kids, then maybe she didn't have to go through this. Yet, I got my revenge for letting them hurt my daughter; I killed them all and left the town. Once I finished, she hugged me "I love you, mom" "I love you too, Melody"


	2. The First Meeting

Melody's P.O.V

I was on my way to school; it was winter time which gave me the best excuse to wear a scarf over my head. My mother and I live in a small town, where everyone mostly knows each other, well except my mom of course. She hides in the shadows and goes killing to the next town, so no one could get any suspicions. In this town, it was quite. Not that much crime over here, which kind of makes it too boring, but it was perfect for us.

Yet my life is complicated, first I have school until 3, piano lesson until 5, and a job until 1 in the morning. I didn't want to do it, but my mom said to have a normal life much as possible. Yet, I don't get to see my mom all week…which I think she's fines with since she goes out and kills every night.

"Hey Mel!" I turned around to see who called me and it was a friend of mine, Lance. "Hey, what's up?" lance was the only person that ever talk to me, everyone was afraid of me because of my smile. People been calling me the spawn of Jeff, but I don't know why? I mean who is he? I even asked my mom, but she stayed quiet. So I never asked her again.

"So, Lance who is this Jeff fellow anyways?" He looked at me with a confused gazed and then started to laugh. "I thought you knew! I mean it took you this long to ask?" I nodded and felt my cheeks heating up.

"Well, he is a killer, and he murdered his own family and many others, he's a wacko, insane in the membrane." A killer…just like my mother, I think that's hard to believe. "I don't think its ok to call him that, maybe he will come and get you" Lance had chills run through his spine, I thought it was funny.

Time past and school was finally over and my piano instructor called in sick and I got a day off from work! Since it's a Friday, I get to speed the weekend with my mom, except at nights of course. As I was walking I wanted to stop at the store, you know to buy some food and make some dinner for the both of us. Maybe I can make my mom's favorite meal. I can't wait to see my mom's face when she finds out that I get to spend more time.

"I'm home!" my voice echoed through the old abandon house, sometimes I wonder what would it be like to have a normal home, nice and clean, with things that work properly. No one was answering…did mom go out to kill already, this early? I sighed and place all the food at the table. _Maybe I should wait until she comes back_, I thought. I went over to the piano that was already here when we found the place. I was curious when I first saw it, so I ask my mom if it was ok that I had lessons, she loved of the idea and I played ever since. I started to play "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven, one of my favorite pieces. The noise travel around the house and it was the best feeling that I have. It took me a while to actually play it right. I imagine I was in front of the crowed and people cheering me on, calling out my name.

"You play very beautifully," a low voice said to me. I turned around and see a man with freakishly long black hair, and his eye wide open looking like he have never blink, and his smile…same like mine; ear to ear, but his is wide open and fresh. I froze; fear has taken over me making me unable to move. I grab my scarf trying to hide my mouth, I don't know why just a force of habit. The man grabbed me, making myself realize that I need to get out of his grip. I try to run, but he keeps dragging me to the floor. I don't know what to do…I'm sacred…

"MOOOM!" I scream top of my lungs. Yet, I felt that my stitches were opening. _No not again!_ I thought, but I couldn't help it. I need her; she knows how to deal with this.

"Aw, screaming for your mommy? Music to my ears," I started to hyperventilate and try to garb anything to help me run away from him. I kicked him on his private parts and let go of me, now it's my chance to run.

"Stupid bitch! Now you are going to get it!" as soon as I start running he grabs my hair, curse myself for not cutting it, and toss me to the wall. I couldn't move the pain was too great. The man came closer and closer. I think this is the end of me…I'm sorry mom, I'm not strong as you, I love you.

"Go to sleep," he held up his knife on top of his head, I felt both my tears and blood running to my jaw line.

"Jeff?"


	3. The Attack

Jane's P.O.V

It has been 17 years since I last saw him. I couldn't believe it, how did he find the place? What was he doing to Melody!? She was bleeding, no…

"Get Off of her!" I didn't have the time think, so I pushed him away from Melody. "It's been a while, Janie" he started to laugh wickedly; he took a hold of my neck making me almost to black out. "I missed you, where have you been hiding for 17 years?" I grab my knife that was hidden in my boots, I stab him in the leg making him to let go of my neck. I ran to Melody to see if she's ok, but Jeff got a hold of my hair. "You got rusty at this Janie" He pushes me to the wall and heading to Melody's direction.

_Come on, dammit! Get up…Get up!_

With little strength I have, I tackled Jeff making myself to be on top of him. Where's my knife? Fuck! "Looking for something?" I saw what he holds, my knife. He kicks me, yet I was still forcing myself to be on top. I am not letting him touch Melody, I almost lost her once. I am not going to lose her! I punch him on the face and I keep punching him over and over. Even though hitting him doesn't affect him, I will keep going. I felt tears…why am I crying?

_Because, you still love him_.

NO! Shut up! I don't love him, he betray me, used me. I am nothing to him.** Nothing!** Yet, why does it hurts…why does it hurts to know that I am hurting him? He killed my family and now he is about to kill Melody, I can't let that happen.

_Then kill him_

Kill him, which is what I must do. It is the only way; I could live in peace knowing that he's gone. I reached for the knife, but Jeff had a tight grip on it. I elbow his face, making let go of the knife and while he hold his face. I hold my knife above my head ready for the kill.

_Do it, do it! _

I-I can't…I can't do it

"I see that you are still weak, Janie," he flips me over. Now he's no top of me, he places his knife on my neck ready for the kill. "Poor Janie, you had the chance to end me. Yet, you didn't. Now why is that?" I look at his eye…still black. I have no choice; I reached for my knife and stab him on the stomach. He gave a loud growl and let go of me once again. I kicked him on the face making sure he knows pain. I grab his knife and stab him on the lower part of his spine, making him paralyzed from the waist down. I look at him,

_He's not breathing!_ I thought to myself, I wanted to be happy, yet I'm not. I turned to see how Melody was, and she was still passed out. I walked over to her direction to see if she was alright. "Is that all you can do Jane?" I gasp, I thought I killed him!

"Why are you still alive?!" he's walking to my direction, "Janie, we really need to catch up," he laughed. I stop and realized that I was against the wall, and then out of nowhere Jeff blocks me, forcing me not to run away. He pulls out his knife that was jam in his spine.

"Go. To. Sleep Jane," he raised his knife, my life is done…I'm sorry Melody. I close my eyes ready for my death. "NOOO!" I snap and open my eyes. I saw Melody holding Jeff's neck.

"Leave her alone!" I see that her scarf was full of blood…her stiches. Jeff gave her one of his famous laughs. "Leave her alone," as he mocks. He grabs Melody's arm that was holding him and twist it around, forcing her to fall on the ground. "Well Jane, I guess I let you live this time. And you girl thanks for giving me a good laugh," he pats Melody's hair. "Don't touch her!" I hissed. He flinches and started to grin, making his carved smile bleed.

"You look so cute when you are angry, I'll see you around Janie" the next thing I knew he jumps out of the window and ran off.


End file.
